The Lessons of Life
by AmeliaJasmine
Summary: When Bella Swan hires Edward Cullen to tutor her troubled daughter, there is definitely some attraction between the two of them. But what role does Edward really fulfill in her life, and what valuable lessons can he teach her? A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's an idea for a story. I really don't know if this is good or bad, so please give it a go and if this gets follows and reviews, I'll find the time to write next chapters. Now, proceed...**

"Okay, just one more question, tell me why you should get this job." I said, my head leaning on my arm, which was resting on the kitchen counter. I was bored, so freaking bored. The last three hours of my extremely precious time have been wasted, sitting in my kitchen, drinking dozens of cups of badly brewed tea and listening to the tedious, repetitive answers given by my possible future employees.

As the young guy nervously launched into his rehearsed answer, I looked down on his application again. He was as good for this job as any other person that I have seen today. Good grades, spotless school record, long list of extra-curricular activities . . . but he wasn't the one for this. Another waste of my time.

"Okay" I interrupted him mid-speech, raising my arm to stop him. He was just going onto the part about 'bringing fun and creativity into learning'. As I said, I heard all that stuff before. No need to get a re-run.

The guy. . . Thomas Riley, the application form stated—twisted his hands in his lap nervously, his face turning red and his glasses steaming up. I had no pity for him, and he definitely wasn't the right person to tutor my daughter. Judging by his personality, and my daughters temper, there would definitely be a lot of 'fun and creativity' involved. Unfortunately, Thomas Riley would probably end up as the prime object of my daughter's fun and creativeness. He didn't stand a chance with her.

"I'm sorry, Mr Riley, but I don't think this is a job for you. Thank you for your time, and goodbye." With that, he was dismissed. Letting out a sigh, probably a sigh of relief, he got up and mumbling something in my direction, he exited. I looked at his application one more time, then crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it into the bin by the kitchen island. Surprisingly, I aced the throw.

Taking another small sip of the tea—it truly was disgusting—I looked at the application that was still before me. _Just one more interview _I mused, smiling for the first time today. I looked at the guy's info. His name was Edward Cullen. There was no image taped to it and no age stated, so I had trouble picturing him. Probably middle-aged, judging by the amount of schools he worked at already. The references from previous employees seemed fairly good, but that meant little when it came to teaching Charlie. Looking at the previous work-places, the schools he worked at were average behaviour, and my daughter was more that an average students. She needed more attention.

_This is what you got for sending your kid to one of the best boarding schools in the country,_ my subconscious sneered at me. _A freaking, 'screaming little brat' who had to be home schooled because she posed 'serious danger to the well being of other students'. _Danger my ass; they just didn't know how to handle her. No need to give me that 'spoiled child' crap.

I waited for the last applicant, that Edward Cullen, but he wasn't coming. I waited for five minutes, ten, quarter of an hour... nope, he still wasn't here. Well, damn, he had been my last hope. Now I'd have to find some more people willing to home tutor.

I was just on my way upstairs to my office when there was a knock on the door. Three brisk taps on the glass, followed by another four when I didn't immediately answer. I debated on whether to just ignore it, seeing as the guy was late, but when the doorbell started ringing, shrill and demanding, I walked back downstairs, pulling the door open sharply, annoyed.

"Do you make a habit of being late?" I remarked before the door was even fully open. But what I was faced with completely stopped the sarcastic remark that was about to follow. A fairly young man stood before me, looking to be my age, maybe slightly older with a mess of bronze hair and troubled hazel green eyes. He was tall, possibly of a build that could qualify as lanky, but on closer inspection I could see the well shaped muscles underneath his shirt. But god help me if he wasn't hot. As he looked me over too, his expression rearranged from worried to relaxed in a matter of seconds. His eyelids drooped a bit, lazily, and an uneven smile spread across his lips, showing his white teeth. He relaxed his pose as well, shoulders slouching forwards slightly, hands swinging lightly at his sides.

"Sorry for being late." He apologized while I continued to gaze at him, completely oblivious to the fact that it was rude and just plain wrong. He shifted from foot to foot when I didn't reply, but I was focusing on the way his mesmerising lips moved instead of listening to what words they formed. His lips looked so inviting...

"Uuh... so can I come in?" he asked after a minute, awkwardly now, one hand moving to muss up the messy mop that was his hair. _Get yourself together, Swan, this is supposed to be your daughter's tutor, for goodness' sake! _I chastened myself. I tried to snap out of it.

I took a deep, steadying breath, and then masked my expression, replacing the awe that was surely there with indifference. I would have smiled, but he was late, and that was intolerable.

"Come on in." I opened the door further and moved behind it to let him slip past me. He entered the hall, and looked around appreciatively, taking in everything, from the wooden floors, to the rows of carefully selected pictures and ornaments, to the arched doorways and the high, patterned ceilings.

"This is a nice place." He commented, but I chose to ignore the remark as I moved past him and towards the kitchen. If this was his way to placate me, then he had a lot to learn. Although, to be honest, in my books his good looks were almost enough to compensate for his poor punctuality...almost, but not quite. Charlie deserved only the best role-model, and this was, after all, about her. Not me.

Once we entered the kitchen, Edward Cullen sat down on one of the high stools by the island, making himself right at home. My face was still indifferent, but inside I was speculating. Apart from the fact that he was good twenty minutes late, he seemed like the best person for the job so far. He was confident and totally at ease, something the others had yet to work on.

I stood by the door for a second, considering the different ways that I could tackle this interview. The purpose was to make him uncomfortable, see how he behaved under pressure. Charlie would most definitely put him—or any other tutor for that matter—under pressure, and I had to know that he could cope with that. For the rest of them, it was easy enough. A few cold glares and interruptions, and I knew if they could put up with it. Edward Cullen... not so much. He was totally at ease here, probably more so than I was. I decided to play nice.

"Tea?" I asked, automatically reaching into one of the draws and taking out a clean mug as I spoke.

"Sure...um" he hesitated, and I realised that we haven't been introduced yet.

"Bella," I said quickly, out of habit, and then remembered myself. "I mean, Miss Swan. Miss Swan to you." I was quick to correct myself, and adding that bit at the end to make him squirm a little. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect, and instead made Edward stifle a laugh.

Outstretching his hand to me, he said "Edward. Edward Cullen, but you may call me Mr Cullen." Jackass. With my cheeks blushing out of embarrassment and a little humiliation, I seriously considered leaving him hanging there. But that would be pure childish, so I took his hand for the briefest of times, looking him straight in the eye and imagining what would happen if looks could kill. Then I let go of his hand, completely ignoring the shiver that slid down my shoulders at the contact and turning back to the counter and the tea.

The tea in the pot was already cold, but it really couldn't have gotten much worse than it was before, so I just poured him that. Handing him the mug, I watched him carefully. I decided this was as good a place to start the interview as any, so I shot the first question before he could even take the first sip.

"Why did you apply for this particular job?" Was the first question on my list. Unfortunately for Edward Cullen, he decided to drink his tea before answering, probably to make it look offhand. But his eyes widened as he tasted in, almost spitting the tea out and cringing as it travelled down his throat.

"Holy shit, Bella, what did you put in that tea?" He asked, his eyes appraising me, as though he was considering if I was trying to poison him. Quite honestly, if it wasn't so funny to watch, I would have been offended at his reaction. The tea wasn't _that_ bad...

I shrugged my shoulders, holding back my laughter. "Calm down, it's only tea. " I wanted to sound deadpan, but I didn't quite manage. I smiled broadly at the end. "If you can make better tea, feel right at home." I blinked twice, a picture of innocence. But I haven't expected him to take me up on that offer, so it was a surprise when he poured the tea out into the sink, then started searching through my draws. Now that was just completely out of line.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice higher than usual in my surprise. Again, that was embarrassing. When he didn't answer but continued to roam around, I repeated the question, this time managing my voice a little better.

Briefly looking over his shoulder, Edward threw me a crooked smile. "Making tea." He answered.

Apparently, he wasn't joking either. Once he located the tea bags, he boiled the water in the kettle and reached for the sugar. I just stood there, behind him, feeling out of place which was ridiculous; I was standing in my own kitchen.

"How many spoons?" he asked, one hand holding a spoon of sugar, hovering over the mug he assigned for me.

"Just one."

The sound of sugar falling was the only sound in the kitchen. I fidgeted with my fingers, seeing how far I could bend them. Why was I so shy all of a sudden? I have been in full control of my life for a while now, so what changed? Surely it couldn't just be about this guy's looks. I have met plenty good looking guys in my life, was married to one for a while, even. I was confident and in control then. So why not now?

"So, you don't make tea very often." Edward stated, breaking the silence and I was relieved. It had been getting _very_ uncomfortable, at least on my part, but I didn't know what to say. Now I left my poor hands be and grasped onto that little sentence of his like it was a life raft.

"No, I usually eat out. Actually, I hardly ever spend time at the house, I haven't the time. It was only when Charlie, I mean Charlotte, got suspended... well, before that, I hadn't the need to spend time here at all."

"She prefers the name Charlie?" Edward caught that little piece of information. Since he was looking at me, I just nodded my head. The tea pot was behind him, the tea bags still floating around in the water. Keeping the teabags in the pot, something that I haven't done, and that was probably the reason behind the watery taste...

"Why did she get suspended?" Edward continued his questioning, and I briefly though that he would make a good journalist. He caught all the information and obviously used it accordingly. But I knew better than to answer his questions.

"Hey, this is my interview. I get to ask _you _question. Why did you apply for this specific job?"

"Don't you think I deserve to know a little about her?" he answered with a question.

"Not if you don't get the job, and the way it's going now, your chances of getting it are pretty low." That shut him up, and least for a second, before he decided to actually acknowledge my question. Smart guy.

_*TWO MONTHS EARLIER*_

_I entered the head teacher's office, annoyed that I was called from an important meeting. The head teacher was sitting behind her desk, hands folded professionally on some papers, an unreadable expression on her face. I could see Charlie's dark curls above the seat in front of me, but she didn't move when I entered the room. I made my way to sit next to her. As I took on her pose, I noticed that she had her arms crossed on her chest, her lips pouting and her eyes focused angrily on some spot on the wall. Not at all like her. _

_"What's the matter?" I asked, momentarily worried that she was hurt. But when Charlie made it clear that she had no intention of answering, phew'ing at me, I turned to the head teacher instead. Her expression was no longer indifferent, and she was looking at Charlie too, disappointment clear in her eyes. _

_"Miss Swan, we called you for this meeting because recently we have been having some troubles with Charlotte and—"_

_"Charlie. My name is Charlie. How many times do I have to tell you?" My little girl interrupted speaking grumpily through her teeth. I looked over to her, surprised. She had never been like this, using that tone, or even correcting people over her name. I taught her better than that. _

_"Charlie," I chastened quietly, only for her to hear, and I didn't have to elaborate it any further, because she knew exactly what I would say. It had been too many times we've had that conversation about showing respect. Not that it has ever been a real problem. _

_She didn't answer me, didn't even look in my direction, but her eyebrows drew together in frustration, and possibly anger, showing me that she understood. That was the way with Charlie; she silently rebelled against orders, but followed them all the same. Or so I thought. _

_"Well then, Charlie, would you mind waiting outside while I talked to your mum?_

_"Of course. So you can talk about me behind my back. I would never be allowed to do that with my friends, but you, of course." She grumbled as she got up and left the room, slamming the door. Alright, something was definitely up. I turned to throw a disbelieving look at the head teacher. _

_"What the hell just happened?" Pardon the language, but this wasn't right. That little person walking out wasn't the girl that I knew and loved. _

_"Miss Swan, we value all our student and always thrive to best accommodate them to the life here, to best prepare them for the future. But Charlotte; I'm afraid that she just doesn't fit in. We—the other teachers and I—are quite concerned with the way Charlotte has been behaving these past two weeks. Although we have talked to her about it quite a few times, she is constantly disturbing her lessons, disobeying instructions, recently going as far as to use physical force with other students. Her recent behaviour is just something that we cannot tolerate." _

_She looked at me then, as though expecting a response. What did the woman want me to say? She didn't say anything that I haven't already see in Charlie, the moment she slammed the door of the office. _

_"Okay, so what happens now? Will you seek to grant her some psychological help? Some harsher way of preventing her behaviuor from getting any worse? Because I'm fine with it. Is there anything that I need to sign?" _

_The head teacher signed and leaned closer to me. Damn that woman and her ways. Now I felt like I was a kid, getting scolded by an adult. I frowned at her. What was the problem? _

_"Miss Swan, did you, perhaps, ever consider sending Charlotte to a school closer to your home?" I was dumbfounded._

_"Pardon me?" Goodness, several times before I had considered sending Charlie to a school further away. I loved the girl very much, but that love was better expressed when there was distance between us. So no, I never considered sending her to a school closer to home. What exactly did this mean? Was Charlie getting kicked out? Because that shit was not happening. I didn't send her to one of the best school in the country only to learn that the teachers couldn't deal._

_"Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but Charlotte is posing a serious risk to the well being of other students. Out policy does not allow us to simply leave it be. Some steps have to be taken to assure the safety of other student, and right now, the best means of action is to send Charlotte away. It is the best for all." _

_Best for all my ass. What did the woman know about Charlie and me? She only did what was the best for her, her and her precious reputation. _

_"Mrs Gilbert, I did not send my daughter here only to find out that I have to take her away. Best for all? Do you know what this will do to Charlie? How it will lower her self esteem, because it seems like she isn't good enough to be here?" Okay, I admit, I was grasping at loose straws. But hell, if the thought of living with Charlie again didn't frighten me. _

_"Miss Swan, your daughter's self esteem is in no danger here. Did you ever come to consider that maybe your rejection is what truly puts her down?" Okay, the woman was getting agitated now, I could tell. Her hands were tapping on the table, much more unsettled. But she obviously had a lot of practice with situations like this. Did she kick out innocent students often enough to gain this much control over herself? Apparently so. _

_"How dare you criticize me for the way I raise my daughter. I send her here because I care for her enough demand the best care and education. If I thought that she would do better at home, she would never have set a foot in here." Oh, the tell tale twitch of the eye, Mrs Gilbert's colour rising. I was getting to her. The tapping of her manicured nails on the table intensified, drumming an almost uninterrupted rhythm. But this was getting me nowhere. Her mind was obviously made up and I was only called here to pick my daughter up. _

_"Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but the decision is made. Charlotte Swan was expelled from this institution. Would you like to discuss the details, or are you fine with the briefing?" When Mrs Gilbert voiced my thought, I didn't reply. I could do this, I really could. Reading my silence for what it was, a fight for anger control, she didn't press further. Some paper work had to be done and I signed everything that was given to me, barely glancing at it. the head teacher told me what each piece of paper stated, but we didn't indulge in anymore small talk. Half an hour later, there was officially nothing tying my daughter, or me, to this place. Except for that glaring black stain on Charlie's school records, of course. Typical._

_I walked out of the office to find Charlie sitting in the hardback wooden chair, swinging her chubby little legs in the air as her wide eyes focused on me. I controlled my livid expression, but only just. I wasn't angry with her, and I was determined to not take my anger out on the innocent. She did nothing wrong here. It was all the school's wrong doing. _

_"Come on Charlie, I need you to pack. Which way is your room?" she took my hand and lead me through the corridors, skipping. _

_"Mommy, am I going home?" she asked, these doe-eyes once again focused on my face, a hopeful expression in her eyes. I didn't have it in e to tell here it would only to be a brief stay at home, only till I could find her another, better suited school. _

_"Yes, Charlie, you're coming home."_

_Suddenly, she stopped me and hugged my waist. _

_"Thank you, mommy. I really missed you." I sighed and stroked her hair, regretful that children could be so clingy, so easily becoming attached. But it was only a matter of time; soon enough, she would learn that it just wasn't how things worked out in life. _

**Okay, so what did you think? Good, bad, continue or drop off the face of the earth... Leave a review to tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for everyone who took interest. It really helps to write the new chapters. Here's the second chapter, and some more from me at the bottom. **

BPOV

_Okay, _I thought to myself after Edward Cullen left that day. All the applicants' CVs were once more sitting on the kitchen table, however crumpled and stained from their visit to the trash. All of them were being reconsidered.

Still, no matter how hard I tried to change my mind, all the evidence was pointing to the fact that Edward Cullen was best suited for the job. The thing was, I really didn't want to hire him. Not because he had a 'bad vibe' or bad reputation and such—actually, quite the opposite—but because he was annoying the hell out of me. Even though I knew him for all of an hour.

But he was just so confident, and witty, and sometimes just plain rude. All the traits needed to manage Charlie, but also the traits that serve to severely dampen my confidence. Throughout the whole interview I was stammering and blushing, while he just sat there, completely unmoved_. _I couldn't hire someone like that when I would have to interact with him every day. Right?

Right. So I would pick someone else. I just needed a little time to steel my resolve.

I put the all the files away. This was proving to be a job too tough to complete in one day. Like when you smell too much perfume all at once, and then your sense of smell gets really confused and you pick something smelly and disgusting. That's what happened; that's why I took a liking to Edward Cullen. God, I really needed a break.

Considering my options for a moment, I decided to take advantage of Charlotte's stay with my father, Charlie, and call Jacob Black. We were old buddies, going way back to high school. We dated for a while, then split up and kept in touch as friends. Or perhaps friends with benefits would be a better term.

When I called, he picked up on the second ring with a cheerful greeting. We easily fell into our old patterns and made arrangements for dinner at a restaurant called Bella Italia. I disconnected with a smile on my face and it was the first genuine smile in a few days.

I looked at the clock. Although it was still early, I had a long drive and little time to spare. I went to get ready for the date, dressing up and even applying a little make-up to mask the shadows under my eyes. As I was getting ready, I worked to leave all the thoughts of work behind. Or so I told myself.

Jacob met me in front of the little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, a little over two hours from my home in Settle. This was a middle ground of sorts for me and Jacob—he lived in Forks, and it took him a fair amount of time to get here as well. I was glad that life had blessed me with someone like Jake, so carefree and easygoing. Over a glass of wine, we discussed our whereabouts' in life. It was so liberating; although I didn't tell Jacob much, I knew that he would never judge me on my choices. Unlike many other people that I knew...

It was nice to sit and chat with Jake, although both of us knew that wasn't the reason we met. Still, he asked some polite questions.

"So, how's Charlotte?" was the first one of them. He never got to call Charlotte Charlie, much to her dismay. But since Jacob was close to my father, it would be confusing.

"Oh, you know, same old," was my off-hand reply. I wasn't planning on further elaboration, and Jacob could see that. He nodded his head, but before he could continue, I got a strong desire to tell him some more.

_About Charlie, you just want him to know more about Charlie. _I told myself. But to be truthful, I wanted Jacob's opinion on Charlie's potential future tutors. Or more specifically, his opinion on Edward Cullen.

_Don't mix business with pleasure. Jacob's opinion in this is irrelevant. All this will do will get you into trouble. _

I just told my head to shut up.

"Actually, Charlotte just got kicked out of her school." I told Jacob. He didn't look so surprised, so I continued.

"She got into trouble with teachers and other students, and eventually got told to leave." Still no reply from Jacob.

"I tried to send her somewhere else, but they seem to think she has anger management problems. I'm currently looking into home tutoring. There are a few people who applied, one of them standing out from the rest." Only silencer and Jacob's careful but thoroughly insightful gaze.

"Damn it Jake, you just gonna sit there and stare?" Seriously, there was a reason I was telling him this, to get his opinion. The way conversation worked, it was his turn to say something, make a reply or comment.

He just sighed. "Bella, you know I'm not going to say anything. We learned a long time ago that it's better to leave each other business alone." That was true enough. The last time Jacob meddled, I completely lost touch with my mother. And that was years ago, back in collage. The consequences were far reaching, hence Jacob's well justified hesitance.

"Yeah, okay, I guess. I'll just have to deal."

"Hey, now." Jacob reached over to take my hand. The gesture wasn't affectionate but it was supportive and I very much appreciated it. "The Bella I know doesn't look this troubled. If something is bothering you this much, sort it out like only you can. If it gets really bad, I'll help you burry the body afterwards."

That effectively lights up the atmosphere.

Ever since I first met Jacob he was under that strange impression that I was the vicious, hateful type. It might or might not have had something to do with the fact that I punched him in the face on our second date. Why? He was moving too far too fast, and I was just a shy, innocent 17-year-old. And even _that_ one little violent act backfired on me. I had tucked my thumb inside my fist, efficiently breaking it. And surprisingly, instead of forcing us apart, the incident brought me and Jake closer together.

I smiled, and the conversations took on a much less pressing route. Trust Jacob to turn it around like that.

A little over an hour later we both finished our food and headed back to Jacobs'. It was closer, but also more convenient since Jacob had to work the next day and I didn't. I followed his car with mine. We could have called and talked some more via phone, but we really didn't have that much in common and all the topics were exhausted already, while in the restaurant.

Besides, this helped. It sort of demonstrated how little emotional attachment followed our arrangements.

Jacob lived in a little house, in Forks. He used to live in La Push, a little reservation just north to the town but after his father died Jacob left. After losing both his parents in that house, I supposed it held too many memories.

Jacob's house was very non-descriptive, placed among many other houses of the same built and colour. If I wasn't so familiar I would have trouble finding it.

He parked in his reserved parking space while I parked right behind him. Although Jacob started his garage business early in the mornings, I knew that I would be gone even earlier than that. We covered it already; this helped to avoid any tension or embarrassment that would normally make its appearance in the mornings.

It was in silence that Jacob unlocked the door, invited me in and entered himself, closing the door and taking off his Jacket.

"So," he asked lightly. "Anything you wanted to do?"

I walked to him then, moving my hands to the back of his head and bringing my face close to his.

"Seriously Jake, It's been too long." I said, barely getting it out before he started to kiss me.

EPOV

"Edward, wake up! I need your help in here." Ugh, how I hated mornings. The sound of my mother banging on my childhood room door awoke me, swiftly followed by the opening of my door and my bed covers being drawn down.

Ever since I moved out of this house after finishing high school, it seemed that my mother thought I stopped growing, developing. Now I was back, but I was no longer the teenager; she really didn't need to invade my privacy and subject me to the freezing temperatures of mornings in Forks. I was perfectly capable of waking up without that, thank you very much.

"Yes, mom, I'm coming down in a sec." I lifted my head off of my pillows briefly to look her in the eye as I said it. My mother, Esme, had a beautiful and young face despite her years and the burden of raising three difficult children. Still, at that moment, I would kill to not see her standing there, above me. To my great relief, however, she left swiftly, leaving me to fully come down from my sleeping state.

It was only a few weeks that I spent with her and my father, Carlisle, and already I was getting very tired of the arrangements. Not that I had any choice. Every since Jessica, my girlfriend of five years, had left me with her huge debts, I had no choice but to seek refuge with my parents.

They were very understanding, I had to give them that. They always disliked Jessica, and disapproved when I signed the papers to get her the much desired credit card. I, of course, had no need for that sort of thing. Being old money that I was, I probably never would have to work if I set my mind to it. But Jessica was a gold digger by nature, and I wasn't about to clue her in on that fact that she could have whatever she desired without borrowing any money.

Now I wished that I clued her in. For a while now my small business was in trouble, and just as I was reaching the peak of it, Jessica revealed her own problems and fled. This, in turn, made me bankrupt, and lost me whatever savings I might have had. The bills were all paid off but I had virtually nothing. I was forced to turn to my parents.

They were good hearted people, but they were also my parents. Naturally, they didn't want me to escape without having to learn my lesson first. Hence I had to help my mother around the house, as well as trying to get back on my feet.

The interview that I went through the previous day, the one to home schooling for the little girl was just the beginning of it. Somehow, I had a feeling that I wouldn't get the job. Except for the fact that I was half an hour late, thanks to the overestimated public transport, the child's mother seemed to have a general dislike for me. Why, I didn't know. I was usually good at reading people, but I just couldn't get a feel of this Bella. She seemed to run hot and cold at a moment's notice. And her relationship with her child... it seemed strangely clinical.

As I took a quick shower, only getting disturbed by Esme once more, I thought over my day. I had a quick non-contract job, to do a general survey on the good people of Forks, earning me a few much deeded dollars. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but it was a good excuse to get out of the house, and out f Esme's reach.

Not much later my mother was finally satisfied with my help. I didn't mind that much; she just needed me to put some stuff up in the attics. I left the house to do the hateful survey. I was asked to do it on one compound only, thank god for that. It was all small, block houses, semi attached. I just couldn't wait.

Okay, this was proving to be harder that I predicted. Not many people opened the door so early and even less were willing to give up their time to answer the questions, most of them rushing to work. Not that I blamed them for that, but this wasn't good for me.

Finally, I came upon a house with not one, but two cars parked in the small drive way. This was good. The more people, the better chances that someone would be willing to help. Besides, one of the cars was a very feminine BMW. Women were good; I could charm them with my looks.

So imagine my surprise when the door opened and I was greeted by no other than Bella Swan, dressed in nothing but a short, silk bathrobe and with a towel on her wet hair. What was _she _doing here? Last time I checked, she lived in Seattle, in a massive house, with her daughter. Not this little damp hole.

God, but she looked... gorgeous like this.

When she saw me, her half-closed eyes suddenly became very alter and she hid herself partway behind the door.

"Yes?" she asked me, carefully, but I was a little stunned. When I didn't reply, a voice spoke from within the house.

"Who is it, Bella?" the voice was deep, undeniably male. Was that her boyfriend? Is that why she was here, for him? I felt a sudden surge of envy and protectiveness, neither of which I could understand. Sure, I felt a little weird about this. I mean, if I had a girlfriend like Bella, I sure as hell wouldn't let her parade outside naked, clad in only a thin scrap of fabric.

_Control it, it's none of your business. _

"Um, I'm doing a general survey about the quality of living here. Would you be willing to participate?"

Bella's boyfriend chose that moment to appear. He was dressed in dark blue overalls, some papers and a car key in hand.

"Sorry, I haven't the time, and she doesn't live here." He replied for Bella, and she smiled at me apologetically. Then the guy kissed Bella on the cheek, making her blush, and passed me out of the house. "You'll be okay, right?" He asked Bella from behind his shoulder, shooting me a glance. Bella nodded, and then the guy was gone. He took the car further into the driveway, careful to avoid the other car as he reversed out. Bella and I both watched him go.

"Um, right, so I guess the survey thing is out. Thanks for your help anyway." I turned around, the hand that wasn't holding the i-Pad forced into a fist. I was angry at the guy, once more in the last ten minutes, for answering for Bella. I was sure that she was capable of doing it herself.

"Wait," She said quickly. Slowly, I turned to look at her, my emotions suddenly contradicting themselves. I was angry at Bella's boyfriend for speaking for her, but at the same time I really didn't want to converse with her either. What would she think now? Any chances that I might have had for the job with her were surely lost now. At that very moment in time, I was just a practically homeless guy with not a dime to his name. This is what she would see, not the background story. Perfect.

"Um, I was just wondering, maybe you wanted a cup of tea? That survey, it's meant to be for people in Forks, but I can still answer the questions. No one will now, right?"

Okay, that expression on her face I really, truly hated. It was the look of pity, pity for me. I didn't need it. What I really needed was a good whack to the head for ever falling for Jessica.

But no, all I ever got was pity. Damn all those people who tried so hard to help.

I laughed humourlessly.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass. There still quite a few houses to see to anyway."

She nodded her head, her face unreadable and I turned to go.

"Edward?" she called once more, and I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn again. After a few seconds she started to speak.

"Right, um, so I was going to call later, but since you're already here... I want to offer you a trail run with Charlie, see if you can teach her. Out of all the applicants, you seem like the best choice... so yeah, maybe if you tell me when you can come over—"

That was when I turned to look at her angrily, hatred in my eyes. None of that hate was directed at her, rather at me for being such a loser, but she still visibly recoiled from my anger. Well, I wasn't about to apologize.

"Bella, seriously, if this—"I pointed to myself and the survey that I was doing—"is why you're offering me the job, then don't bother. I'm sure I can find myself a position where I'm not gonna be hired out of compassion. Thanks anyway."

"I wasn't offering it like that—"

"Sure you weren't."

"Fine, if that's how you want it. I'm sure there'll be plenty of other willing to take up the position without thinking crap about themselves. Good day to you." And with that, she retreated and slammed the front door in my face.

Well, great.

_*TWO MONTHS EARLIER*_

_I paced around the open space of my apartment, waiting for Jessica to return. She was supposed to be here, but she wasn't and I worried that I caught on too late, that she was already gone. _

_I was home from the office early. My business really wasn't doing so well at the moment and it was easier from me to sort these things out in the peace of my home that it was in the chaotic office. _

_I thought that Jessica would be happy to see me coming home early. Although she never complained about it, I knew that I spent too much time at the office. And what girlfriend didn't hate that? Well, apparently my girlfriend didn't._

_When I got back, she was nowhere to be seen. That was fine. I thought that maybe she was just out, shopping. But when I entered our bedroom to see her suitcases packed, I knew that something wasn't right. Questions swarmed around my head. Did I fail her? Did I do something wrong?_

_And that's how I found myself here, pacing as I awaited her to return and explain. _

_When I heard the metallic sound of the key turning in the lock, I jumped to the front door, hastily opening it for Jessica. She looked surprised to see me there. Actually, more than surprised. She looked worried, maybe scared. _

"_Jess, you're leaving?" I asked quickly. _

"_Jeez, let me walk through the front door." She complained, quickly colleting her expression and pushing past, several shopping bags in hand. I let her pass, turning to keep my eyes on her. _

"_You're leaving?" I asked again. She moved to the kitchen, taking her bags with her. _

"_Yes." _

"_Why?" Why would she want to go? What did she have somewhere else that she didn't have here?_

"_I'm not happy here. I want to find happiness elsewhere." She took out a bottle of white wine as she spoke and poured herself a hefty glass. She was completely oblivious that my world was falling apart. _

"_So what, you're just going to leave like that? No attempts to talk about it, sort things out?" How could she do that to me? I loved her; didn't she feel the same for me? _

"_No, it's too late to talk." She looked me straight in the eye and she spoke, her face taking on a slightly calculating look. "Were you here more often" she said slowly "maybe there would be a chance. But no matter now, someone's coming to pick me up in five."_

_I stood there, just looking at her for a moment in silence. She stared right back at me, seemingly unaffected. _

_The tense silence was interrupted with the sound of her phone ringing. She took it out of her purse and checked the screen, silencing the phone and standing up. _

"Alright, I have to go. Help me get my bags." She instructed as she walked past me once more, this time heading for our bedroom. I made no move to help her or stop her.

She re-emerged the bedroom a minute later, dragging two of her suitcases out.

**O****kay, the response to the last chapter was good, for my standards. Thank you to everyone who read, followed or reviewed. Reading back on it myself, I did notice that a few faults, like the unbelievable overuse of the word tea... Lol, oh well. Also, I didn't write Charlie's character very well, but I don't know how to do it any better, so it will have to do. And to answer one of the questions, I'd say she's about eight or nine. Just a cleaver but spoiled child, sort of based on my 10-year-old sister...**

**Please review again, it really helps to write. And see you when I can next update. Take care till then,**

**AmeliaJasmine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Meh, an update, and so soon. I know! But lately, this story seems really easy to write, so that's exactly what I do. Thank you to all those who added this story to their favorites, and a bigger thank you to those who reviewed. **

**Also, you know how you have to rate the story, like K or T or M? Well, I'm not sure which category this story will fit into, because of some of the language used could be M rating... So I guess that if you're very sensitive to swearing and cursing ad stuff, please don't read. Then, a special warning for this chapter; if you're that really, really queasy sort of person, read the flashback at the end with care. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter! **

BPOV

The morning after my unexpected encounter with Edward, I returned to Forks once more, this time to pick up my daughter. I didn't particularly enjoy having her walk around the house at loose ends, but I decided that she'd been with my dad long enough. I didn't want to dump that responsibility on him.

"Mommy!" Charlie greeted me at the door, running out to hug me. I crouched down briefly to give her a hug and a kiss, then took her shoulders in my hand and held her at an arm's length.

"Charlie, what are you wearing?" I asked, horrified.

To say that she was dressed strangely was an understatement. She was wearing a colorful turtleneck, on top of which she had an unmatched, blue pinafore. She wore jeans with it, thick, fluffy socks taking the place of her shoes. Her hair was a total mess. I cringed inwardly and lead her inside, worried that the neighbors might see. Trust my father to dress my daughter like that.

"It's exactly the same as what the lady wore, in that picture." She explained, skipping beside me and squeezing my hand every so often. Her childish logic was obviously justifying her costume, in one way or another. I didn't really care either way, just as long as no one would call me from the social services to ask if I need help raising Charlie.

"So, what did you and grandpa do?" I asked, not at all interested in the information that she might have given me. So I didn't really listen to her answer either. I knew full well what they would have done, anyway. They would sit in front of the TV, first watching some children's show eventually switching over to a baseball game. Although my dad was a big fishing fan, I was sure they didn't go fishing. Even my father would be sensible enough to get Charlotte changed before leaving the house. I hoped.

Charlie led me through my old home, chatting aimlessly as she took me through the hallway and into the kitchen. There stood my father, heating something in the microwave. It smelled like lasagna.

"Dad, what's that? You know I don't want either of you to eat all that highly processed food. It's not good for your health." I said, my tone disapproving. Charlie wasn't the youngest of men and a healthy diet wouldn't hurt him.

"Bells, hello to you too. It's nice that you have a hug and some warm words for your old man." He outstretched his arms for me. Ah, this was so Charlie. I gritted my teeth and stepped into his embrace briefly, hating the familiarity of it. It was too much of my past, too many memories.

"Hey, dad, nice to see you." I rubbed my hand on his back until he let me go. I breathed out in relief. "You're still not getting away with it. You are not eating that food." I pointed to the microwave where the dish was revolving. Charlie looked back over his shoulder briefly, but Charlotte answered before he could.

"Mommy, this is _homemade._ I told you just a minute ago, Miss Sue came round yesterday and helped me make it. It's dee-licious. Try it." She hugged my waist from behind as she spoke, digging her chin into my lower back. Huh, her tone was almost disrespectful, but I let it go. It was probably the school's fault, anyway. That's where she picked on the attitude. I rubbed her hands subconsciously, looking at my dad again. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, then moved when the microwave beeped again.

Huh, so no TV days after all. Apparently, Charlie had guests and he felt uncomfortable about it.

"Who's Sue?" I asked him, suspicious.

"Oh, Sue's Harry's widow." He answered a little too quickly. "Remember Harry? He died of a heart attack, a few years back. It was that day you and Jake..." He trailed off. Okay, say no more, I remembered. It was the day Jake and I decided to try cliff diving. An experience that I wasn't very likely to forget. I felt so guilty afterwards... I almost drowned then, and to know that Charlie lost a close friend on the same day... well, it used to bring guilt every time I thought about it. But not now, not anymore. I didn't have space in my life for guilt.

"Alright, alright. So, Charlie and I need to get back now. Thanks for looking after her."

"Aren't you going to stay and eat? There's plenty food left ever from yesterday." Oh, my poor, naive dad, always hoping that I might stay a minute longer. No such luck, I'm afraid.

"Sorry dad, we have to run. There are a few schools that I want to tour with Charlie, see if they take her in." I looked over at my daughter, who was standing at one of the counters now, cooing to my father's only companion; a lone goldfish. She looked up interested as I mentioned spending the day with her.

"Still trying that route? Is it really for the best to send her way to some distant boarding school?" Charlie was never enthusiastic about my choice for his only granddaughter's schooling. Not that it was in any way his choice.

"Yeah, these are pretty close to home, but still take in boarders. I'd have her home for weekends."

"What about that home tutoring idea? Didn't that work out for you?"

I was still mad at Edward for ending things like that. Damn, he would have made a good teacher for Charlie, perhaps better than anything these schools would have to offer. But the desperation in my father's voice almost made me rethink my choice. Almost though, not quite. There was however, a compromise on the horizon...

"No, that idea hasn't gone down well. But I was thinking, you could look after Charlie every other weekend, if you'd like. That way you won't miss her so much."

His eyes brightened up, so much like Charlotte's always did when I picked her up from school. "Sure kid, that's perfect. Charlie, wouldn't you like that?" He directed the question at Charlotte and I turned to look at her as well. Her eyes were speculative, that intelligent expression that didn't belong on an eight-year-old prominent on her face.

"Would I get to spend the other weekends with mommy?" she asked for a guarantee.

"Yes, darling, every other week." I answered.

"And we'd do fun stuff together?" she asked again.

"Yes Charlotte, I suppose that now and again, we would. Look, could we settle this later? We need to go now, otherwise we're going to be late, and you still need to change before we go. Come on." I made to take Charlie's hand and lead her to the spare bedroom that she occupied, but she quickly moved out of my reach, holding one finger up to stop me.

"Charlie," I warned. This was ridiculous. Children should listen to their parents.

"Wait, wait, wait. Grandpa, can you pack some of that lasagna for us, please? Mommy should try some, when she has time. Mummy, really, it's delicious. I should know, I made it." She stated proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aright, I'll try some. Now go, wear something normal." As Charlie departed, I suddenly remembered a question that I wanted to ask my dad before.

"Why was Charlotte dressed like that, anyway?"

"Bells, don't you remember?" I shook my head. "That's how you were dressed, the last Christmas we all spent together. I showed Charlie that photo, and she demanded to see the clothes. The rest of it is pretty self explanatory."

Charlie, always the police officer, stated everything shortly, emotionlessly and to the point. It greatly helped to subdue the pain that thinking of my mother brought on. The picture was taken the year that Renee and Charlie got divorced, the last year they lived under the same roof. Right after New Year's mother packed our bags and moved us away to Arizona. Not one of my happiest childhood memories...

"Oh. Okay. Well, we need to be going, so I guess you should pack the lasagna, if you want us to take it." It was obvious that I was avoiding the subject but my father didn't call me out on it. Instead, he packed the food for us, as requested. It was good that he did, too. Maybe Charlie would get hungry later, save me from cooking.

Only a few minutes later Charlie came back, this time wearing a pair of black leggings, paired with a loose, pink Hello Kitty tunic and a pair of pink chunk taylors. Much better.

After taking the food from my father, we left the house.

EPOV

Why did it have to end like that?, I asked myself the day after seeing Bella again. What the fuck was wrong with me, to turn down a job like that? Pity or not, the promised salary was good, and I was desperate. How stupid could I get? I guess I deserved it. For my impatience and acting before thinking, I deserved to end up like this, at the age of 29 still living with my parents and doing the jobs no one else wanted.

As I folded out the laundry that Esme made me do, I was getting more and more agitated with myself. It got to the point when I just wanted to punch the wall. Why did this have to be me?

Because my hands were full, and i still really wanted to get my anger out on dome unfeeling object, I decided to kick the wall instead. One powerful kick that made me shout out and hop around, leg in the air.

Aargh, here it was again. My ability to act before thinking. This instant karma was, as always, a motherfucking bitch. I laughed humorlessly through my pain. Really, I never learned.

Esme came running then, probably after hearing the whole commotion. She observed me for a second before speaking.

"You kicked the wall." She said at last. I nodded quickly, attempting to stand still. This was humiliating. "And you hurt your leg." She said again. I noticed that she was making statements, not asking questions, and that she didn't seem at all angry or upset. I nodded again.

"Is it okay? Is it broken?" Okay, maybe she was a little worried.

"No, it's not broken," I said through clenched teeth. I could easily move my toes, a sure sign that everything was alright. It just hurt. A lot.

"What happened? Why did you feel the need to vandalize my house?" Esme asked, some amusement in her voice, but most of it was concern. For me, not for her house. I hoped.

I decided to tell her.

"Remember that job interview I had a few days ago, for tutoring? Well, I saw the woman who interviewed me, yesterday, while I was doing that goddamned surveys. She said that I got the job, and I just turned it down. End of story." I left out the part where she was practically naked and when I practically punched that boyfriend of hers.

"Why would you turn it down?" Esme's voice was disbelieving. She knew how much I wanted to start in my life again.

"I thought she was offering me the job out of pity. I was too proud for that."

"Oh, Edward honey, why would you think that? Would you let someone hopeless teach your child just out of pity? And besides, from what you said, that Bella person doesn't seem the one to go for pity."

Wow, way to go Esme, making me feel better. But she did have a good point... and it made me feel even more humiliated.

"Maybe you could call and apologize, make it up or something?" she suggested good heatredly. I didn't have too much hope, but it was worth a go. I nodded my head.

Half an hour later I was pacing my bedroom, looking at my phone which was lying on my bed. Should I call? Did I really want that, pleading for forgiveness?

Ah, to hell with all this, maybe it was time I finally swallowed up my pride.

In a movement too quick to turn back, I picked up the phone and dialed.

BPOV

I held the school's brochure in my hand as we were taken on a tour around it. It was the last school that I considered enrolling Charlotte at. So far, none of the schools were to my liking. This was my last hope.

Charlie was walking beside me, holding my hand as she looked around and into each classroom. Now and again she would shout out the subject taught in the classroom, if she recognised the layout. The lady giving us a tour praised Charlie each time she got it right.

So far, I didn't like this school any more than I liked any of the other ones. This whole idea seemed to be a lost cause.

Once the tour ended and we got back to the reception, I was handed all the leaflets and application forms, I said I'd get back to them, knowing that I wouldn't, and we left. I'd have to look into some other schools. Seriously, I was beginning to blame Charlie for the whole thing. Why did she have to get kicked out of her school?

Back at the car, Charlie hesitated by the back door.

"Mommy, do you think I could sit at the front?"

"No, you're too small. Your booster seat would have to be moved. We don't have time; I need to get back to work."

"I could go without the booster," she argued.

"No you couldn't. You're too small." I said, sitting behind the wheel. Charlie surprised me by opening the other door and situating herself at the front of the car.

"Charlie, I told you to sit at the back." I warned.

"But I'm big enough to sit at the front!" God, the nerve of this girl.

"Charlotte, I—"

"So you think I'm big enough to live away from home but not big enough to sit here? If you're going to treat me like I'm all grown up, at least do it properly!" she shouted at me, moisture pooling in her eyes. My eyes narrowed, and I was unmoved by her crocodile tears. How dare she question my authority? She was my child, for God's sake!

"Charlotte, get into the back right this minute. I'm not hearing anymore of this." And when she still didn't move, her lip trembling as she bit down on it, I added "Now" in a final tone that left no room for argument.

"I hate you!" She screamed and burst out crying just as she moved to the back. She slammed first the front door, then the back one, and stumped her foot for good measure. I ignored her and drove away.

I was so angry at her. Sending her to a boarding school had nothing to do with being grown up or responsible. It was just easier, for me because I didn't have to look after her on day-to-day basics and for her as well, since she couldn't grow attached. I knew, first hand, how hard it was when your mother decided to abandon you. I wanted to save Charlotte from that pain. Why couldn't she understand?

My phone rang, briefly interrupting Charlie's loud sobbing. I put it on speaker, not looking at the number.

"Yes?" I asked, loudly, in order to be heard over Charlie.

"Hello? Bell-um, Miss Swan?" great, exactly what I needed. I knew that voice; it was Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Is everything alright?" he countered my question. Why did he have to be so nosy?

"Fuck, no. What does it sound like to you? Why are you calling anyway?" I though he didn't want to work for me.

"Look, about that job—I was stupid, okay? I still want it. Would you consider interviewing me again, or something? Seriously, I need it, so..."

I was angry at the whole world, and my head wasn't making sense anymore. So instead of turning him down harshly...

"Alright, one more chance. If you can come by tomorrow at one, I can watch how you interact with Charlie. If it clicks, you've got yourself a job, understood?"

"Yeah, understood." He replied, obviously relieved.

"Good." And with that, I ended the conversation.

_*8 years earlier*_

"_Come on Bella, breathe in... and now breathe out."I followed the nurse's instructions with no small difficulty, since panting mindlessly seemed like the most sensible course of action right now. _

_Giving birth without any painkillers seemed like such a lovely idea at the time, to be able to bring a child into the world all by myself. _

_It was supposed to make me stronger, make it better overall. But now, with all the pain... I wasn't so sure anymore. I was a step away from asking to be sedated. I didn't know how much more I could take. _

"_Okay Bella, keep breathing, you're doing great. Now, on the next contraction, I want you to really push, okay?" I nodded my head mutely, and again, complied. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed._

"_Good girl, Bella, you're doing a great job ... Oh we can see the head now, come on, just a little bit more... Good girl." The sound of a baby crying filled the room and I smiled in relief. My mother, who was standing silently beside me and holding my hand for however long pried my death grip off of her hand now, letting go, and walked over to see the crying newborn. _

"_Bella, it's a girl. She's beautiful. You did great job." She appeared to be cradling something in her arms as she looked at me, a beautiful smile on her face. _

"_Give her... give her to me." I said, holding my arms out to receive my little baby girl. Mother reluctantly came over and placed my daughter in my arms. _

_Oh yes, she was beautiful, such a perfect, little person. Her face was scrunched up as she cried, her little hands in fists and still, she was the most perfect thing I have ever seen. The little button nose, the matted, dark hair, beautiful, beautiful baby blue eyes... In that moment, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that my on and off boyfriend wasn't returning my calls and consequently wasn't here with me to welcome his child to the world. It didn't matter that he didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of having a child at all. Hell, it didn't even matter that I just missed one of my final tests to graduate with a degree in law, to start a life for myself. All that matters was right here with me, that little girl who was moving leisurely in my arms. I took one of her fisted hands into my hand and smoothed her fingers out. _

"_Welcome to the world, little Charlotte Swan. I can promise you now that you'll be the most loved, most cherished child that ever lived." I kissed her little brow, before the nurse had to take her away to clean and weight her. Yes, I was content. Tired and still hurting, but I could count myself as the happiest person in the world. _

**Heh, it only just occurred to me, do you guys actually like the flashbacks at the end of each chapter? Or would you prefer to discover those things as you go along with the story? Because that's entirely up to you. **

**Once again, thank you so much, for all the follows, favorites and reviews. They all help soo much, when writing a story, you have no idea. And I know that right now, you all feel sorry for Edward, and think that Bella's just a bitch and that Charlie needs a good mother... it will all resolve itself, I promise. Hence the title of the story; the lessons of life;P**

**So please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and take care until next time, **

**AmeliaJasmine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How you've all been?**

**Once again, thank you for the all the follows and favourites and comments. They're all so welcome on my boring, winter days. One comment in particular though, I thought was rather negative. I would have replied, but it was anonymous... So, to some degree, I agree with what it said. Bella isn't the most pleasant person to be around, but I think that she does have reasons for this. This story is not based on any personal experiences, so I might not be that good at presenting the feelings that the characters might be having. The thing is, I don't believe that Bella is a completely lost cause. I'll at least attempt to redeem her... and you're very welcome to stick around and see me try, as long as you allow me some creative freedom. If, however, you disagree with me completely, then I'm very sorry that you didn't find this story to your liking and I sincerely hope that you will find a story that better agrees with your views. Either way, thanks for giving this a go and expressing your opinions. It might just have some influence on the future chapters. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

EPOV

Another chance. Bella gave me another chance at the job. That unexpected, random act of kindness surprised me more than it should. It was all to do with my screwed up view of women—partly because Bella generally didn't seem the one to offer second chances, but also because in my eyes, women never forgave easily.

Jessica, for instance, would never even consider forgiving me for making any mistakes. A good example of this was her actual departure; I knew that it was a joined effort that ended that relationship and my mistakes that actually sealed the deal, but some forgiveness would have been very welcome. No matter how much I wanted Jessica to shoulder the whole responsibility, if I have been more observant... we might have still been together.

But there was no point focusing on that, it would be more useful to prepare a learning session for Bella's daughter. Hm... I really wanted it to go well, but how to do that when I knew nothing of Charlie? Bella was very elusive when it came to talking about her daughter and I wondered briefly how much she actually knew about her. Obviously nothing that could help me plan.

I decided to first pool my resources. One of the advantages I had over other people was that I actually owned a business—however briefly—that specialised in private tutoring. Naturally, we were all covered; with our range of ideas and techniques the whole thing was practically foolproof. I looked through the files, selecting several pages as lesson ideas.

By the time all the files have been read through, day turned to night and it was nearing midnight. Esme and Carlisle have left for the weekend—hence the lack of chores to do at the house—and there was no one there to help me keep track of time and tell me when to stop working. I decided to finish organising the lesson in the morning, and gathering everything up, I went downstairs for a snack.

For some unknown reason, I was very happy, almost giddy, about seeing Bella again. As I prepared myself a sandwich I had that big goofy smile on my face and a weird, uplifting feeling in my stomach. I knew that this came from the knowledge that, in a way, Bella was exactly what Jessica was not. She was very to the point, with no nonsense attitude and everything that came with it, meaning the minimum amount of talking. She was also very honest, although intimidating. I knew that none of the things she said were lies; after all, who could pretend to have so much hate in them? It _had_ to come from her heart. Or lack thereof.

As I went back to my room and turned on the TV, I was able to really relax, probably for the first time since I lost everything. I was going to get a stable job! Of course, nothing was certain yet, but I had this good feeling. Teaching was something that I enjoyed, always, and it was only the pressure to make money and a living for myself that persuaded me to go into business and not teaching. Now that I was starting to act on my dreams, the previous weights were lifted off of my shoulders and the feeling was so liberating. It was with this good feeling that I feel into a deep, peaceful sleep that was short but left me well rested.

BPOV

I invited Edward Cullen back for another interview. How did that happen? I wasn't the person to forgive, not easily anyway, and that man has done nothing to deserve another chance. Especially when it came to something as serious as Charlie's education.

But as much as I hated to admit it, I had to congratulate my angry self for letting Cullen back. It was something that would be quite beneficial for me—saving me the trouble of looking for another tutor—just as much as it was also something that, in any other situation, I would be too proud to do.

There were still a few reservations that I had to the interview, the strange voice in my head that told me that Edward had some untapped control that might just overpower me, but I had to put those thoughts aside, swallow my superiority and get ready for Monday.

I haven't yet taken the time to tell Charlie that she might be staying at home after all. I wasn't yet sure how I felt about it, and it was important for Charlie's stability that wouldn't give off mixed signals. As of now, I would still prefer for her to stay away from home, but how would she feel then, knowing that I didn't want her there? I was truly lost as to what to do. I wanted what was best, but how to do that when the best was the furthest thing from what she wanted? However childish her little car stunt has been, it showed me quite clearly that Charlie was hurting. And I didn't want to hurt her, no. Everything I did was to ensure that she had a better life later on.

Still, I told her none of that. Instead, after she calmed down enough to talk, we had one of our conversations about authority and treating elders with respect. She listened to my lecture calmly, giving me a hug at the end of it and saying 'sorry'. The hug was brief and highly uncomfortable, followed by Charlie's request to play outside.

By Saturday I was getting that bad feeling in my stomach and the closer we got to Monday, the more I feared what would happen. I was almost certain that Edward would handle Charlie well and get hired, but what would happen then? We'd practically be living together, spending at least 8 hours a day under the same roof. Not to mention that this would entitle Charlie to be home at all times as well. I had so little practice in mothering my daughter, I was lost as to what I would do with her. Maybe employing a nanny as well wouldn't be such a bad idea.

By Sunday, I manned up and went into Charlie's bedroom to talk to her about the new situation with schooling. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom by the two storey doll house and playing with the dolls. I remembered that I had a doll house, once, as a child. Grandma Marie, who I was named after, commissioned for the house to be made based on a drawing that I gave her. The house always staying in Arizona, and probably still stood in my old bedroom in the house where I spent the majority of my childhood. Unless Renée decided to get rid of it...

"Hi mommy," Charlie greeted me, not turning away from her dolls.

"Hi Charlie, care to talk to me for a minute?" I sat on her bed and waited for her to join me.

"Yes, mummy, I already know. I remember. I should not argue with grownups and elders because they're only trying to do what's best for me."

I rolled my eyes and crossed myself by smiling. I taught her well.

"Very well, Charlie, but I actually wanted to talk to you about your school. "

"I'm going away again?"

"No, I decided that you'll stay at home and have someone come here and teach you instead. What do you think about that?"

That got her attention. She turned towards me, dolls forgotten.

"What, like I'll always be living at home?"

"That's right."

"So are you going to teach me?"

"No Charlie, someone else will be coming here to teach you."

"Really? So teachers will some here to teach me instead, every day?" her eyes widened at the prospect of a whole body of teachers coming to the house every day.

I rolled my eyes again. "No, Charlie, just one teacher for all the lessons. Tomorrow, a man named Mr Cullen will come here and see if he would be a good teacher for you. If you like him, then he stays, if you don't like him... well, we'll have to find someone else then." That idea didn't seem ideal. As much as I didn't like Cullen, I've already explored my other options and he was the best by far.

Charlie pursed her lips, still evidently confused.

"So he'll be living with us?"

Hmm, some good questions she was asking here, and some prospects that I haven't yet considered. I knew he lived in Forks, but I initially assumed that he had a car or something. What if he didn't? What then?

"We'll see how it goes."

The next question was as shocking as it was unexpected.

"Is Mr Cullen your boyfriend?" she asked. I closed my eyes. _It's okay,_ I told myself _she doesn't understand the implications._

"No, he isn't my boyfriend. Mr Cullen will just come here to teach you. That's all."

Why isn't he your boyfriend thought?" I guess that those questions were only to be expected, seeing as I took the father figure out of Charlie's life. It was all for the best though.

"Charlie, that's quite enough. Mr Cullen isn't my boyfriend and never will be. Sometimes, things just don't work that way, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, well, I need to get back and work some now. We'll go out to eat later."

She nodded her head and then I left.

_Why couldn't Edward Cullen be my boyfriend? _ I asked myself.

_Because you don't trust anyone enough to make it that far _I answered my own question. I was a tad bit sad by my own life, but there was no point dwelling on it. Closing my mind's door on those questions, I slipped back into my office and back to work.

EPOV

It was Monday morning and I was rushing to get to Bella's house on time. It was no joke; I was going to be late. Again. I was so angry with myself. All that thinking about starting over and doing what I always wanted to do and I was well on my way to completely miss that opportunity.

I had no trouble finding the Swan house. It was situated the posh side of the town, one of the safest neighbourhoods. Each property was surrounded by such a big garden, they were more of estates that actual street houses, each with a different design, shape and size.

Bella's house reflected her personality. It was grand yet very undisruptive, three floors tall, white with a blue roof. The garden consisted only of well kept grass and a few trees to the side of the fence, a lone swing hanging from one of the branches but no other evidence that a child resided there. Yep, that was all Bella.

I was almost scared to ring the doorbell. Checking the time, I knew that I was five minutes late—better than last time but still much less than perfect. Would that be what made me lose my opportunity? I hoped not.

Bella herself opened the door not a few seconds after I knocked. She glared at me for a minute, not saying anything and not inviting me in, making me just stand there, in the rain. Just like last time, except that then something alike to... awe, I'd say was the most prominent expression on her face, while now it was just pure hatred, with not a bit of forgiveness on the horizon. That's why her next words surprised me.

"You're late again. But considering that you live in Forks, I can let you off this one time. Better not happen again though." And then she stepped aside to let me out of the rain and into the house. I grinned in relief.

"Sorry, won't happen again. And hi, by the way, how are you today?" God, I loved her expression when she looked at me with that mixture of disbelief and total loss for words. Just like the first time I was here.

"Yeah. Take of your coat and come this way, I'll show you to where you'll be teaching Charlie."

She led me all the way to the third floor, to one of the rooms with a slanted ceiling. Inside, it looked almost identical to any classroom I have seen, save for the lack of posters on the walls and only one student desk.

I whistled quietly.

"If you'll be making this into a normal school room, why not just give her the real thing? Send her to school, I mean?"

Bella just gave me a levelled glare and I quickly remembered my place. After all, this was all working to my benefit, so I shouldn't be complaining...

"I want Charlie to have this, to make it as much of a school condition as I can. I think it will help her to learn. The room isn't completed yet, but seeing as its summer vacation anyway, by the time you'll start working in September, it will all be ready.

"I'll give you some time to settle now, and get Charlie."

With that, Bella left the room, closing the door behind her. I had to admit, I was very nervous about this.

Setting all my materials on the desk that I thought was assigned to me, I loosened my tie a little. It was quite warm here, not the ideal conditions. So I walked over to the window and opened in, looking out as I did so. This window faced out to the back of the house where there was even more space for the back yard. There was a wide porch that extended quite some way, finishing up where the grass started. There was a little bench far out in the distance, on top of which I could see dolls, all sitting in a row.

Were they Charlie's? Because I was prepared for a somewhat mature student, best suited for what brief description of Charlie Bella offered me. Would the lessons be too intense for the little girl? She was only small, after all...

My preparations suddenly didn't seem so brilliant anymore. Leaning on my desk, I literally awaited my fate. Which, unfortunately, rested on the small shoulders of an eight-year-old.

*_Five years earlier*_

"_Eddie, this one is perfect!" Jessica exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands as she twirled round the spacious bedroom._

_I on the other hand, wasn't so happy. First of all, I hated being called 'Eddie' and even an overexcited Jessica should know that. Secondly..._

"_Jess, baby, you said that for the last half dozen of houses we've seen. You need to make up your mind."_

_It was evening and the whole day had been spent driving around Seattle, looking at different potential homes. The real estate agent that accompanied us looked just as bored as I did, flicking through the information sheets but not bothering to say anything. Jess wouldn't listen anyway. _

"_But this is the perfect one! Edward, please. Don't you think that it'll be perfect?" _

_I rolled up my shirt's sleeves and looked at the watch on my wrist. It was after six already and I was ready to give in. _

"_Are you sure you want to take this house?" _

"_Yes, absolutely!"_

"_Fine, it's yours. We'll sign all the papers, okay?" I still had the paper to finish for school, and it wasn't getting done like this..._

"_Oh my gosh, just like that?" I couldn't tell if Jessica's surprise was real or not. Either way, I nodded my head, then buckled under the unexpected weight hanging from my neck. _

"_Thank you, thank you!"Jess kissed me soundly and I returned the kiss. No sparks flew like they should, but hell, why not?_

"_Should I prepare the contract?" the estate agent asked and I nodded my head at her, thanking her for much more than just showing us around the place. It was a difficult task that she undertook, putting up with Jess... _

"_Alright, they'd be ready by tomorrow. Let's go now." _

_And so we left the house that Jessica and I would built our life in, together. Little did I know how full of surprises those years could be... _

**It's shorter than usual, but I can't write anymore. **

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and then it's the exam term, so updates will probably be few and far in between. Just hang on there, there will be more to come. **

**Thank you for reading, and please click the review button, leave a message. It means a lot. **

**Thanks and take care, **

**AmeliaJasmine**


End file.
